Conflict
by Willowwhip
Summary: A recollection of when Ryan proposed to Lire. First person point of view ftw! Rated T for language


Oribasos: Laurel, it's time to sssssay the dissssclaimer.

Willow: Ughhhh, okay. *looks at Myrddin* Please?

Myrddin: UGHHHHH but I'm busy!

Willow: Un-busy yourself! Gods, it takes a couple seconds!

Myrddin: Ughh, I never make you say my disclaimers!

Willow: Myr, please? *kitten eyes*

Myrddin: *looks away and sighs* Fine…

Willow: I love you~ *kisses cheek*

Hiromi: HEY! I gotz to be in the disclaimer too! I'm the motha fuckin princess!

Willow: Okay. You're in it now.

Hiromi: Yeay~

Disclaimer as told by The Myr(look up his stuff if you like Harry Potter fanfiction.) Willowwhip doesn't own fire or the fandom this oneshot supports. Don't ask about the fire, Kleiner is still traumatized.

Kleiner: No…more…fire… please…

Willow *ignores* Tanx. Imma make yew some cake.

Myrddin: =DD  
Willow: This one is for Hillary-Ravenian. Thanx for caring ^^ *hugs*

A/N: Sorry, third time restarting. I can't…seem…to get things right.

Enjoy~

Sometimes the best decisions you'd ever make arise out of conflict. My orange hair was slicked back and tamed for this occasion; still, a couple locks got in my face. I wore a dark green tuxedo, although I think that wearing my forest saver t-shirt and some green shorts would work just as well. Arme said earlier that I looked quite handsome. A pair of Elven girls skipped down the aisle, dropping flower petals. Birds were chirping gleefully in the trees above, providing music along with the waterfall to the right for this momentous day. Mystic fog appeared at the end of the aisle and Arme stepped out. She wore a green dress with white ribbon decorating it.

Coming out of the fog, was the love of my life. Lire wore a beautiful and elegant white dress. She looked like a princess who was attending a ball. Lire had a necklace with light green as the main jewel. It had light blue and white jewels accenting it. There was a similar design for the arm stockings and veil accessory. The corset to the piece had light green lace about the trim. She held a bouquet of flowers that were blue, white, red, and yellow. All around us, people were crying with tears of joy. They reminded me of the day I proposed.

~*~*~longflashback~*~*~

Lire was angry at me that day; for what, I wasn't certain. To make matters worse, we had a duo mission that day to the forsaken barrows. New Lich were being aggressive and the newbies from the guilds were too weak to handle it alone. She'd isolated herself in her room, refusing to talk to me.

The time came for us to go. I was sitting outside her door, waiting for her to come out. When she did, she gripped me tightly by the hand. Lire all but dragged me to the barrows. She didn't say a single thing there, or in mid combat. Monsters that weren't controlled by the Lich stayed out of her way. She was nearly clearing the entire area by herself. Her fury was quite conspicuous. I felt bad for her composite bow. Lire was pulling the string so hard, the monsters were cut in half. She was getting more and more agitated by the second, I could tell.

"Lire?" I called out as she cleared another section. She didn't respond.

"Lire," I said, running to catch up to her. I put my hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it away, but not before I saw her right eye welling up with tears. This alarmed me. I stopped for a moment out of shock. Being angry was one thing, but crying was entirely different. I had to know what happened. For all I knew, she could have been acting angry but was actually feeling something different. What if someone had hurt her? I started running to catch up to her.

"Lire!" I started running to catch up. She used her Elven speed and started running away from me. Lire twisted and turned but she couldn't lose me. She wasn't looking where she was going and started running headlong into a group of Lich. They summoned a horde of undead monsters to attack us. I stopped thinking and called upon the power of my wolf form. I dropped my weapons and went to fours. I felt the familiar pain as my body transformed. I saw one was trying to cast an electric bolt at Lire. I leapt onto her, tackling her to the ground. She was protesting, but stopped when she saw me begin to get electrocuted. She looked and saw two Lich. She started shooting at it from underneath my protective body. It stopped trying to electrocute us. The two both tried to use dead roots to grab our legs but I got underneath her and into the air fast enough. She used me as a spring board in the air and shot them both in the skull multiple times. The Nova's attacks were strong enough to knock the beasts' heads off, mostly due to their weak skin and bones in comparing to Lire's attacks. A year before, this mission might have actually been mildly challenging.

In either case, she seemed to have given the attacks all she had. She was exhausted and collapsed to the ground, crying. I returned to Elven form and rushed to her side. I sat next to her and she tried to move away. I wouldn't let her, however, and brought her into a hug. She struggled violently, screaming and yelling and pushing. She threatened to stab me with one of her arrows, but I wouldn't stop holding her. She bit me and beat me with her head, but it didn't matter. She stopped struggling after a minute and began to cry. She cried into my chest and I loosened my grip on her. She hesitated for a moment, as if thinking about attempting to break free. In the end, I suppose she just gave in to her sadness and continued to cry into my chest. I stroked her back in an effort to sooth her and after a while it worked. She ended up wrapping her arms around me and squeezing hard, as if breaking me would end her pain. I had no idea what had happened to cause her to be this distraught; nothing that I wanted to think about anyways.

After she stopped crying, I kissed her head before tilting it up to look at me. Lire's eyes and nose were red from crying. Her lips were swollen and her face was flushed. It tore at my heart strings to see her so upset.

"What's wrong Lire?" I asked

Lire spoke softly as if talking any louder would cause the world to collapse on top of her, "Why?" she asked. I waited for her to continue, she didn't.

"Why...what?" I asked.

She sighed irritated, "You know what."

"No," I said shaking my head, "I don't."

She laughed bitterly and looked to the sky, "How long have we been dating? A year? And you never thought to mention you were more attracted to that pumpkin-faced, weak, human, whore?" Wow. Wait, was she talking about Amy?

I looked at her in confusion, "Amy?"

"No, the OTHER pumpkin headed whore. Yes, Amy."

"What are you talking about? I don't like Amy like that."

"You proposed to her yesterday! I heard you!"

I looked at her incredulously, "I'm still…oh." I said as realization hit me. I knew what she was talking about.

~*~*~Flashback within a flashback ftw~*~*~

_I walked over to Amy and grabbed her by the hand. Lire was probably off meditating somewhere, "Amy. Can I talk to you alone?"_

"_Yeah sure!" She smiled at me. We went into the forest, I walked and she skipped. Gotta love Amy._

"_Okay. I need help getting ready to propose to Lire. I wanna do it tomorrow after our mission…so…"_

"_Awhhhh~ That's so cute! Do you have the ring?"_

"_Yeah" I said, pulling it out to show her. _

_I opened the box and her eyes shone at its brilliance, "Awhh~ Ryan, its perfect! Amy approves!"_

"_Just look at the engraving"_

"_Oh~ that's so cute! Extra points! So, on to the proposal," she closed the box and sat down, "Pretend I'm Lire."_

_I took her hands and bent down on one knee, "There's something I've been having on my mind for a while."_

_ "Stop!" Amy instructed, "Your language should be clear and to the point. Girls should be focused on what you're doing rather than what you're trying to say. Try 'There's something that's been on my mind for a while' mkay? Picking back up; what is that Ryan?"_

_ "Amy, will you marry me?"_

_She started to laugh, "I'm supposed to be Lire, silly~"_

_~*~*~Mini flashback over~*~*~_

I suppose that's where Lire left.

"Lire…I was…" I sighed nervously, swallowing my apprehension. It was now or never. "I was practicing…for this." I got down on one knee, "Lire, will you marry me?" I pulled out an engagement ring box and opened it. There was a green peridot engagement ring inside with diamonds and onyx surrounding to accent it. The jewelry piece was made of white gold. "I'm sorry about the confusion. I was just using Amy for practice. She can keep a good secret; I wasn't sure about the others."

Lire blinked rapidly, rubbed her eyes, and looked at the ring. She smiled and started crying again. The nova picked up the ring and frowned a moment. She looked at the inside of the band, assumingly because she felt the engraftments. I read it out loud for her.

"To my supernova, Lire." She squealed loudly and hugged me around the neck.

"Yes, yes I will!"

~*~*~Flashbackfromhellover~*~*~

"Ryan!" Ronan whispered harshly in my ear, "It's almost your turn to say 'I do'."

I forced myself to pay attention to the priestess. I believe her name was Hillary. She was actively addressing me.

"…and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

The priestess turned to Lire, "And do you…" I toned her out again. I leaned back to Ronan.

"Thanks man."

"Don't mention it. Just do the same when I'm up there, okay?"

I stifled a chuckle, "Okay. I'm telling Elesis though."

"You wouldn't…!"

"You may now kiss the bride." I heard just in time. I walked up to Lire and unveiled her. She looked so beautiful. I wrapped my left arm around her back and cupped her head in my right hand before kissing her.

Before we pulled away completely, I leaned into her ear and whispered, "I love you."

She smiled back, "I love you too."

I looked back at Ronan. "No, I wouldn't. It'd be funny though."

So no, conflict isn't exactly a good thing, but sometimes it gives you the courage to do what you want.

A/N: This fic is for :iconHillary-Ravenian: . Duuuude~ I wrote this in two hours after waking up from falling asleep while extremely angry! =D !ANGER FICTION! Today is November 19th but do to extenuating circumstances; I may take longer to post on deviantart and fanfictiondotnet. Ai wuv chu guyz. Especially you Hillary! *huggles* I'm sorry you're not in more fictions! You'll be in them soon.

~Willowwhip~


End file.
